Patent Document 1 (JP 2014-56851A) discloses an electromagnetic shield tool that includes a metallic cloth and two brackets by which a first outer edge portion of the metallic cloth and a second outer edge portion on the side opposite to the first outer edge portion are respectively held in an annular shape. Electrical wires are arranged extending through the metallic cloth that is held in an annular shape. Also, the brackets are fixed to the casings of electrical devices to which the electrical wires are connected.